


Lawlu week day 8

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Inspired by Fanfiction, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Time Travel, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 8 — Something old, something new
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 18





	Lawlu week day 8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginning the Next Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862240) by [RikoJasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoJasmine/pseuds/RikoJasmine). 



Открывая глаза после смерти, ты не ожидаешь нового начала. Ты ждёшь пустоты, может быть ворот ада, или же ожидаешь просто никогда их больше не открывать. Когда Луффи просыпается после своей смерти, он не может ничего кроме как кричать, и пытаться понять, где находится. Видит лицо Гарпа, на удивление странно молодое, и, пытаясь двинуть рукой, постепенно осознает, что находится в теле младенца.

В этом мире ему дают имя Монки Д Виверн, и его, как ни странно, в основном выращивает именно Драгон, который ранее не принимал никакого участия в его воспитании. Он оказывается даже черезчур уж хорошим старшим братом, и Луффи не думает о нем как о том мужчине с татуировкой, которого совершенно не знал. Тот всегда был более близок Сабо, этот же Драгон посвятил себя воспитанию брата, он пусть строгий, но очень заботливый.

Ему сложно свыкнуться с телом ребенка, хочется вырасти как можно скорее, Воля откликается слабо, но когда ты уже знаешь, как её использовать и тренировать, это становится намного проще. Иногда он думает о команде, оставшейся в его… мире? Времени? Но тут у него есть любящий отец, который пусть и часто пропадает на работе, но всё же есть, и брат, родной-родной.

Гарп не теряет надежды сделать сыновей дозорными, но Виверн видит, как Драгон презирает аристократию каждый раз, когда они выбираются в город. Видит, что тот хочет изменить мир, хочет отправиться в своё собственное путешествие. А не сам… он не хочет становится снова Королем Пиратов, не без своей команды, своего корабля. Но это не значит, что он не может сделать мир так или иначе лучше, даже без революций.

Его шрамы стали родимыми пятнами под глазом и на груди, и он обещает себе, что тут с Эйсом ничего не произойдёт, он не позволит.

Когда Виверну исполняется восемнадцать, Драгон всё же уплывает, он долго колеблется, но уже не может оставаться на месте, и Луффи его понимает, хлопает по плечу и желает удачи. Сам он не уверен, что собирается стать пиратом, но точно не дозорным, потому просто… уплывает. Как когда-то давным-давно, глупо и без карты, на мелкой шлюпке, надеясь на глупую удачу. Тут он всё же очень неплохо плавает, а доведенная до почти совершенства Воля даёт возможность надрать задницу кому угодно.

Он встречает Трафальгара Д Ватер Тона на базе дозора несколько лет спустя, Сэнгоку гордо держит руку на плече Росинанта, Гарп бьёт по голове глупого сына, а Виверн только минут десять смеётся над именем Тона. Он оказывается врачом из Флеванса, предотвратившим эпидемию и вызвавшемся помогать Дофламинго. Тот, с его пигментными удивительно знакомыми пятнами смотрит на его собственные, дёргает бровью, уголком губ. А потом тащит в ближайшую подсобку, задаёт вопросы, шипит, как когда-то давно и так до невозможного по-родному, что Виверн не выдерживает и целует, обнимает руками, прижимает как можно крепче.

Невольно шепчет, как скучал, как уже думал, что никого не встретит из той жизни. А Ло, теперь же Тон, сбивчиво дышит, и тихо угрожает, что если он, придурок, теперь отойдёт от него хоть на шаг, органы будут висеть отдельно. Виверн смеётся как не смеялся давно, счастливо кивает, и это не кажется ограничением свободы, потому что он знает, что Тон имеет в виду.

Новый мир может быть хорошим и идеальным, с живым Росинантом и Эйсом, которого выпадает растить Виверну, но всё же совсем неплохо иметь рядом кого-то, кто уже словно часть тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
